lesmiserablesshoujocosettefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DragonGirl028
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cosette page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:48, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi there ^^ I've noticed you've been contributing alot here xD But it looks like you're the only one really contributing, so I wanted to ask, do you want help with anything? I'd be happy to help you out a bit, after all, I'm a fellow Shoujo Cosette fan ^.^ No problem ^^ I might not be able to be as active and do as much as you can, because I'm busy with school and all, but yeah, I'll try to come on here regularly :) There's something called "Adopting a wiki" - which means you can get bureaucrat rights on a wikia, without having the existing one giving them to you. Check it out here: There are some guidelines though, like how the existing admin has to have been inactive for 60 days - But I've read through them, and you're eligible. So you could just submit a request to wikia~ ^^ Hmmm... Okay, just google "create adoption request wikia" and the first link which shows up should be it. Scroll down a bit, it'll say "Internation adoption request links" and there's a button which says "Create new request". Click on it, and fill out the form... that should work ^.^ Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:45, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello there :) I’ve fixed some grammar errors. So far I love the Wiki. But shouldn’t tephere be a little bit more characters? Designing I will redesign the main page to make it more beautiful. I hope you will like it.Milkandchocolate (''Message Wall) 00:16, June 26, 2019 (UTC)